1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingering information analyzer for automatically analyzing tone pitch information indicative of each tone pitch of a series of musical notes and for producing fingering information representing a performance finger for each of musical notes. The present invention is also concerned with an electronic musical instrument provided with the fingering information analyzer in which the fingering information is adapted to indicate a performance finger for performing each of the musical notes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 60-46432 and Utility Model Publication 63-36346, a conventional apparatus of this kind is designed to preliminarily memorize fingering information indicative of a performance finger for each musical note mixed with musical note information indicative of each tone pitch and length of a series of musical notes and to read out the memorized tone pitch and fingering information in accordance with progression of a musical tune for designating a key to be depressed and a finger for depression of the key on a basis of the read out tone pitch and fingering information.
In the conventional apparatus described above, it is, however, required to preliminarily memorize the fingering information mixed with the musical note information. For this reason, usual automatic performance information composed of the musical note information may not be utilized for fingering practice of an electronic musical instrument.